User blog:Aniju Aura/Favorite Meerkat Manor Fan-Fiction Meerkats
This is a blog for the made up meerkats of Meerkat Manor season 5 and the ones that follow. I have left some of the with their names, Like Rocket Dog, Zaphod, Aretha and so on with their original names. I also used the names that the meerkat was given from Meerkat Manor, since they often changed their names, Buster, Sophie, Rita, Nikita, Maybelline and so on. Anyways this is for the meerkats that are seen in Meerkat Manor 5. My Meerkats Thes eare the meerkats I made up. Dave the new dominant male of the Whiskers. Dave was named after a friend of mine who said he would be Rocket Dog's mate if he were a meerkat. So now he is a meerkat and Rocket Dog's mate. Cleopatra is the dominant female of the Doppelganger gang. She is a fierce queen who can keep her troops in line and head attacks on other groups. She was named after the famous queen. Atlas is the dominant male of the Doppelgangers along with his mate Cleopatra. He is a might meerkat who is very big, maybe the biggest seen yet! He was named after the greek god. Original Meerkats these were meerkats seen in prior seasons. Rocket Dog the dominant female of the Whiskers. She had become a great leader liek her mother. Zaphod the dominant male of the Aztecs and dear old dad who ruins Maybelline's love life. Wiley Kat the sweet caring female of the Whiskers who wishes to be a mother. Rufus the young male who found himself in charge of the Whiskers splinter group. Murray is the youngest adult male at the Aztecs. He is on his way to becoming a great meerkat. Aretha is the dominant female of the Lazuli. Her gang is low in numbers but she leads them strongly even if their are bigger groups around, she is not afraid to stand and fight for her family. Nugget is the son of Rocket Dog. He is becoming a great meerkat like Mitch. Beaker is a caring female and the daughter of Rocket Dog. She is a loyal friend to her brother, Juno and Sophie's pups. Juno is the only sonof Rita. He a a reiblie meerkat and a good friend to Nugget and Beaker. Changed Names These are the meerkats who got their names changed, for some reason by the writers of Meerkat Manor. Buster is a young adult male at the Whiskers who is a good sentry and babysitter. Rita is the mother of Juno and a young female who had to lead the splinter group. Sophie is the former best babysitter til she started having pups. Mitch is the former dominant male of the Whiskers but now has to recover from a snake bite. Maybelline is the dominant female of the Aztecs. She has to lead her group threw this difficult time with low numbers. She needs to have more pups to make the Aztecs strong but dear old dad doesn't let her so she must sneak behind his back to find a date. Nikita is the dominant female of the Commandos. Know to be a ruthless leader she has to command her gang in their new dangerous home. Zorro is the dominant male of hte Commandos. Brought back to life, he has a reputation as being one of the most fearless and hot headed meerkats around. I'll add more names as the story goes on. One the pups are bornt here will be more meerkats. Category:Blog posts